You With The Sad Eyes
by Jail Rose
Summary: Poppy feels as though she has failed in saving her fellow trolls from the bergens, and falls into despair because of it. The troll princess' thoughts and feelings in the scene before Branch sings "True Colors". One-shot.


**Hello, everyone. Haha, yes, I know, a Trolls fanfiction! You see, I've been in love with that movie ever since I saw it. The scene where Poppy goes sadly sarcastic about her people's fate was what really made me go a bit emotional.**

 **I thought about what could possibly in Poppy's mind at that fate, and so I decided to do this short fanfiction about it.**

 **I hope you like this as much as I loved writing it!**

* * *

 ** _ring!_**

 ** _ring!_**

 ** _ring!_**

 ** _ring!_**

 _The unending chime of the familiar cowbell brought attention to the trolls, who were currently in hiding. Their ears perked up, and several heads turned around to have a better hearing of the sound._

 _King Peppy walked near the exit of the bunker, and smiled at the faint chime that resonated all over their ears. "Listen," he told the others, who were smiling widely, as they knew who's bell that was._

 _"It's Poppy's cowbell."_

 _As soon as these words came out of the king's mouth, everyone in the bunker got excited about it. The children were bursting with joy. Princess Poppy has returned, even safely!_

 _King Peppy made his way to the lever, and pulled it, causing the platform to go down. "Come everyone," he said, with a wide smile on his face. "Let's go meet my daughter."_

* * *

 _"Yey! Poppy did it!"_

 _The cheers of the several trolls echoed around the quiet area, as these said trolls ran out of their hiding place. Princess Poppy is waiting for them outside. They were sure she had the others in her hands._

 _When the sound grew louder, everyone ran much faster than before, the smile on their faces widening, as they knew they were nearing the princess. King Peppy, who was leading the crowd, ran to another left pathway, in which the others followed suit._

 _King Peppy then saw a shadow looming over the top of a large mushroom. His smile widened and his eyes beamed. **Poppy!** He thought, and continued running. **Thank goodness!**_

 _"Poppy did it!" King Peppy cheered, as they neared the mushroom. "My baby did it! Haha!"_

 _They stopped just a few meters away from the mushroom, and looked around. Huh, that's strange. There was something suspicious about the surroundings, and the King could smell a rat, but he couldn't point it out, though._

 _Instead, he glanced at the figure, and smiled. This was Poppy, his daughter, returning safely from that dreaded place called Bergen Town, with the others!_

 _He walked a few steps nearer to get a closer look at his daughter..._

 _...or at least, he thought, it was his daughter._

 _For when he looked closer at the figure, it wasn't Poppy at all, but someone else._

 _What?_

 _What was **he** doing?_

 _And why was **he** holding Poppy's cowbell?_

 _King Peppy's smile broke down into a suspicious, shocked, and surprised frown._

 _" **Creek?** "_

 _The other trolls were just as shocked as King Peppy was. They didn't expect to see Creek taking Poppy's place._

 _With the king's reaction, Creek dropped the cowbell and the ringer just both sides of him, and shrugged, with a sympathetic smirk on his face. He then did the usual position he always does, then suddenly got carried away by a big, brown hand._

 _The trolls looked over to which direction Creek got taken to._

 _He was left standing on a shoulder._

 _The trolls eyes widened once they saw whose side Creek was at._

 _"Uh-oh."_

 _That reaction caused the various screams of other trolls who tried to run away, as the **Bergens** opened their bags, with their leader reaching out to take them all._

 _They were doomed._

* * *

Poppy waited for another turn of events.

She waited all day. She had hoped nothing bad would happen, too. _No, haha. The Bergens won't catch them. Not where they're hiding._ She thought to herself, but was unconsciously rubbing both thumbs nervously.

The princess looked back at her friends, who gave her a doubting, reassuring smile back. But no. That won't work out. They were nervous, too, and the fear of being eaten didn't really help matters.

Poppy walked side by side, trying to figure out what she should be doing. They were still - luckily, and not luckily - in the cage they were trapped in, doing nothing but wait for hug time and hug each other while still worrying about the other trolls.

She still remembered what Creek did. He _sold them out_. She herself couldn't believe why he had done that. Especially since he was one of her best friends, after all.

 _Boop._

Poppy shook her head. That last boop he gave her wasn't helping matters at all. That memory only worsened her feelings.

Bridget was still currently carrying them towards the kitchen, towards their doom. She wanted to tell Bridget about how she wanted to save her people a lot of times, but then only kept quiet about it. Knowing that Bridget was a bergen wouldn't help in their situation right now. That could be worse for Bridget, too; if she helped them escape, then Bridget isn't safe from her fellow bergens.

Poppy looked around the cage and saw that Branch was looking up ahead, holding both bars of the cage. He was very serious about something, almost like trying to form another plan in mind.

Poppy tried to converse with him, but no words came out. She herself didn't know what to do.

They then turned their eyes up ahead and saw that they were already in front of the doors of the kitchen. Bridget left what she was carrying for a while and opened the wide kitchen doors, then continued rolling the little prisoners inside.

Poppy observed Bridget's face. She was clearly sad about something... And Poppy thinks she knows why. Maybe she didn't get to be Lady Glittersparkles again, and maybe she still doesn't have a chance to save Poppy and the others.

Poppy sighed and slumped against one of the metal bars. _What should I do? They can't be fooled, right?_ She thought, closing her eyes and hugging her legs. _They ran away when they saw it was Creek, right?_

She tried reassuring herself a lot of times, but no attempts worked.

Her head perked up when the crate suddenly stopped. She looked behind her and saw that Bridget wasn't there anymore.

 _Maybe she left already?_

Then, the cage was suddenly harshly lifted, which left them moving unsteadily. Poppy crawled to see what was going on.

The cage was then set down on a dark surrounding, and a familiar, brown hand opened the doors of the cage. They were then forcefully shoved inside of the unfamiliar place, which caused several screams of surprise from the group.

Chef's evil chuckle resonated around the dark area, and the lid was closed and locked. _Oh no... We're in a pot. Shoot._ Poppy thought, biting her lip. Now that they were trapped, what are they going to do now?

 _"Idget! Get these trolls into the next room!"_ shouted Chef. Something about that woman scared Poppy for a reason. _"I'll be watching you, scullery maid!"_

 _"Y-Yes, Chef."_ came the tiny-voiced reply of Bridget, as the pot suddenly moved again. Footsteps can be heard as they felt the motion still there.

Poppy glanced at the Snack Pack. Satin and Chenille were hugging each other, trying to comfort themselves from everything that was happening. Cooper was trying to play his harmonica, but ended up getting some fresh random notes that didn't seem pleasing to the ear at all. Guy Diamond brushed both of his arms, causing some of his glitter to fall to the ground, and in front of Smidge, who was mumbling to himself out of nervousness. DJ Suki tried to play a new song and listen to it through her headphones, but this attempt of comforting did not work either.

She searched everywhere for another troll who was currently here. "Branch?" She whispered, looking up and down for the grey troll.

"Here I am, Poppy. In case you didn't see me." Poppy turned to see the shadow of the grey and grumpy troll, Branch, who was sitting there with a frown on his face. "Which you didn't."

Poppy huffed and walked up to him. "Branch, this isn't the time to be negative. I mean, how bad could this be, right? I-I'm sure they're safe out there-"

"Poppy, stop. This isn't the time for your imagination of cupcakes and rainbows." Branch interrupted, standing up and glaring at Poppy, who only stammered about.

"But, Branch! I mean, really, they can still be hiding there, or they blended in and hid from those bergens! And they wouldn't possibly believe in Creek, right? I mean-"

"Poppy, what's this all about? Why are you suddenly talking about this?" Branch asked, raising an eyebrow.

With that, Poppy shut her mouth. Her eyes widened at this. She didn't really know the reason as to why she was saying all of this...

A sigh wafted across her lips instead, and she shook her head with a sad frown. "N-Nothing, Branch. Really. I'm just... getting a little nervous." She answered, walking off to the center of the pot.

The motion of the crate holding the pot stopped to a halt once again, and everyone waited for the next thing that would happen.

 _"Alright everyone! Let's prepare the main course!"_

 _Main course?_

The lid of the pot opened, and the Snack Pack watched as Chef and her minions revealed their faces. They prepared the bags they had around their abdomen, and prepared to open the zippers that were still closed.

Poppy prayed. _Please. Don't let them be in there._ She prepared her eyes for the next thing that will be done.

But she felt as if all hope was lost when she saw motion inside the pockets.

Once the bags were all opened, **all of them** fell down in the dark pot with them, one by one.

 _"The **trolls!** "_

Poppy couldn't believe it.

Was it really _inevitable?_

When all the trolls were inside the pot, she looked around at all of them. They were frightened, scared... and they didn't want to be here for any longer. They want to get out.

 _I thought I could save them..._

With the thought in mind, Poppy ducked her head, her eyebrows furrowed in sadness. She didn't move, didn't look at anyone of them... she only stayed quiet.

She didn't want to talk to them right now.

 _What was I thinking from the very beginning?_

 _I thought I could save a few of those who were captured..._

 _...but then it resulted to **this**?_

 _The people I love? Thrown in a pot?_

 _..._

 ** _It's hopeless._**

Poppy didn't talk. She remained still on her spot.

"Poppy?" The familiar voice of her father sounded through her ears, despite the noise of the others from being panicked over what to do now.

 _Dad..._

 _" **No troll left behind!** " _He had once said that. And Poppy wanted to mean that statement too.

 _But..._

Her body was then lifted into a hug by her own father, who was happy that he got to see his daughter again. "Poppy! Thank goodness you're alright!" He exclaimed.

She had a face of despair.

Poppy softly pulled away from her father, and walked away a few meters from him. "I'm doing great." She replied, then turned back from her father, with that same sad frown on her face.

" **I got everyone I love thrown in a pot, thanks for asking.** "

With that, she stood still once again, ducking her head and avoiding everyone's gaze. All had disbelief in their eyes, wondering...

Did Poppy really just say that?

Biggie, who was still holding the little worm on his hand, looked at her in disbelief. "P-Poppy?" He began, with a small, forced smile on his face. "A-Are you being... **sarcastic**?"

Poppy wanted to shout at this.

 _Well, obviously I am, aren't I, Biggie?_

Which she did.

"... **YES!** "

Gasps can be heard from the inside of the pot when they heard this confirmation to this clarification. Even her father couldn't believe it.

"Oh my God." Smidge muttered, in his usual, deep voice.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I thought I can save you," Poppy began, with eyes almost about to burst in tears. "All I wanted was for everyone to be safe, like you did Dad." She pointed to her father, who gasped softly at her words.

"But I couldn't." She continued, standing in the middle of the pot, the same sadness still in her eyes. "I let everyone down."

"B-But, Poppy..."

She turned, and upon realizing that the one who said that was Branch himself, she shook her head.

"You were right, Branch." Poppy added, ducking her head once more. _I will not lift it up again._ "The world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows."

After saying those words, she forced the darkness inside her to take over her own body.

The once pink and red body of hers, slowly turned dull and gray.

"Poppy..." was all Biggie could mutter, as he watched Poppy's color slowly drain away.

 _It's hopeless._

 _We're never making it out of here._

After she had turned grey, all the others ducked their heads in sadness, and let their colors drain away from them, too, just like what had happened to the princess.

As the rainbow-colored trolls slowly let their color drift off, Branch turned right and left, trying to see if what he just saw was right. They were the once happy trolls, they weren't supposed to give up this easily!

 _No._ He thought, watching in horror as everyone around him turned colorless. _No. They can't be like me. They still have to be happy._

 _They still have to have **hope**..._

All turned silent after that.

None of them moved. Just like Poppy. She was only kneeling there, contemplating about the hopeless fate they were in.

 _If only it didn't come to this..._

She wanted to let a single tear drop flow from her eyes.

But...

" **You with the sad eyes...** "

Her eyes slowly fluttered slightly open.

 _Who was that just now?_

All the others looked around for the source of the voice, but they didn't make an effort to move, anyway. But they were still curious as to who sang that.

Poppy abandoned the search for the voice provider, and just continued to slump there.

Branch made his way through Satin and Chenille's arc of hair.

With a small smile on his face.

" **Don't be discouraged...** "

* * *

 **Well, how was it, folks?**

 **Thank you very much for reading that short fanfiction. To be honest, I actually had a hard time for the script, that's why it's almost filled with narration. But there were still some scripts from the film, and the own scripts I did with the first part before the Snack Pack were even thrown in the pot.**

 **Oh, and by the way, in the beginning, that's just my interpretation of what happened before everyone was thrown into the pot. I just wondered what it would be for Poppy and the others before they were sent into a hellhole.**

 **Anyways, adios and see you in another story!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


End file.
